The Spark of the Wizard
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A short story I have wanted to grace you all with; it's home: the darkest parts of my vault. It is a crossover between Harry Potter (Duh) and Transformers. Why? For I have been putting off stories after stories on this fan-base (Transformers BTW) I hope you enjoy. I do not own anything and the cybertronian language (Bold writing) is Bulgarian just for the first chapter. I hope you
1. Chapter 1

The Spark of the Wizard

A short story I have wanted to grace you all with; it's home: the darkest parts of my vault. It is a crossover between Harry Potter (Duh) and Transformers. Why? For I have been putting off stories after stories on this fan-base (Transformers BTW) I hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything and the cybertronian language (**Bold writing**) is Bulgarian just for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 1: Gone?_

Harry James Potter; Wizard, boy who lived and the one to end the war between dark and light has been a pawn in a giant game of chess made by one man. His name: Albus Dumbledore the so called 'Leader of the Light' has been molding the perfect weapon to end the life of Lord Voldemort the leader of the 'Death Eaters' a lie if ever heard said. His other pawns deep in cover keeping secrets from there so called friend brings much joy to the old wizard's eyes but nothing could prepare him for this. Nothing could bring Dumbledore fear like an 15 foot tall machine looking down at the old wizard with a murderest look in his blue optics. How did this happen you may ask, well it begain as such.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore says with a grandfather's look of joy in his eyes looking down at his perfect little pawn.  
"Headmaster." Harry says returning the smile while looking up at the headmaster.  
"I see Mister Weasley left you another gift." Dumbledore says looking at the sweets filled with his potion.  
"I do see Headmaster, I have not had one yet seems Ron has been coming in every few seconds to see. He is such a good friend." Harry says looking down at his arm wrapped in a sling.  
"What of Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asks.  
"She has been acting skittish around me, seems like she's trying to hide something." Harry says with a shrug; well the best he can shrug with his arm in a sling.  
"It seems so, must be the N.E.W.T.S coming up Harry, you know how Miss Granger likes to study." Dumbledore says in a slight chuckle.  
"Yes, good night Headmaster the maid gave me some dream-less potion and I'm quite tired." Harry says with a slight yawn.  
"Good night." Dumbledore says leaving the hospital wing with a wave of his cloak, Dumbledore walks through the empty castle hallways worried about his plan.  
'Seems Miss Granger is growing a backbone, I must deal with it soon otherwise my whole plan goes up in smoke.' Dumbledore thinks to himself passing by suits of armor not noticing one of the suits has been removed.

-Harry's POV-

Harry awoke with a start standing before his bed was Dobby.  
"Dobby?" Harry asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is here to pass on a message." Dobby says sitting on Harry's bed.  
"What message Dobby?" Harry asks as Harry hears heavy footsteps on the flooring.  
"Dobby is to tell Master Harry 'He is not what he appears to be.' and that is all." Dobby says clicking his fingers and just like that Dobby was gone.  
'What.. who is not what he appears to be?' Harry asks himself trying to fall back asleep but the heavy footsteps have been getting closer to his bed.  
**"Смятате ли той е тук?" **A gruff voice asks in an unknown language making Harry curl up closer to the covers.  
**"Не съм сигурен храпов чувствам си енергия, но това е блокиран." **the second voice says a whrill of pistons are heard as the voices stop for a second.  
'Please don't find me.' Harry thinks to himself hiding himself under the covers.  
**"Optimus, хората са били хранене на пенливи порции наведнъж!" **The gruff voice says.  
**"Сигурни ли сте, че старият ми приятел?" **the second voice asks.  
**"Зная, че нямат носа Optimus, но моите sensers scaned бонбоните и открити следи от порции наведнъж, които правят drinker стане лични подчинен." **The guff voice says as his pistons turn to the cloaked bed his shadowy figure looms over the covered bed.  
**"Тресчотка?" **The second figure asks his shadow joins the first.  
'I'm dead.' Harry thinks closing his eyes and waits for the end; the sheet that covered the bed is ripped from its place standing behind the ripped shield were two 6 foot tall robots.  
**"Пенливи?" **the gruff voice a robot version of an ambulance asks.  
**"Тресчотка той не трябва да знаете на нашите език, ние трябва да го сканиране." **the second figure a robot version of a semi-truck says as four green beams shoot out both the ambulance and semi-truck's eyes and scan Harry head to feet.  
'This is it.. the end.' Harry thinks waiting for a cannon to the face or something from the machines before him but nothing; Harry opens his eyes and looks up at the machines before him as their eyes change back to normal no more green beams.  
**"Hello." **The ambulance says trying out the new language he gained from Harry.  
"You talked?" Harry asks with wide eyes.  
**"Yes he did, I am Optimus Prime and this is Ratchet. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." **the semi-truck now known as Optimus says.  
**"Just call us Autobots." **Ratchet the ambulance says with a shrug.  
"Ok, I'm lossing my mind." Harry says breathing in slowly.  
**"You are not losing your mind Sparkling." **Optimus says.  
**"We are running out of time, grab him and lets go." **Ratchet says jumping out the open window.  
"Running out of time for what?" Harry asks.  
**"A war is coming Sparkling and you are not to be hurt." **Optimus says.  
"Another war... and what is a Sparkling?" Harry asks.  
**"You are, and no this war is not of this world. It is not even of this space.**" Optimus says shocking Harry.  
"Your an alien?" Harry asks with wide eyes.  
**"Yes, as are all who come from Cybertron." **Optimus says.  
"A Sparkling is?" Harry asks.  
**"A child version of our race." **Optimus says shocking Harry again.  
"I'm like you?" Harry asks.  
**"Not yet, the Cube will unlock your T-Cog and return you back to us little one." **Optimus says holding his hand out for Harry.  
'Do I want to go?' Harry asks himself looking up into the calm blue optics of Optimus.  
**"Spakling I promise you, you will be safe with the Autobots." **Optimus says watching Harry slide from the bed and climb into Optimus's huge hand.  
**"Ground bridge open." **Optimus says changing into his semi-truck form as he drove into the swirling vortex leaving behind Hogwarts and a whole load of broken machinery that now litter Dumbledore's office floor.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

The Spark of the Wizard

A short story I have wanted to grace you all with; it's home: the darkest parts of my vault. It is a crossover between Harry Potter (Duh) and Transformers. Why? For I have been putting off stories after stories on this fan-base (Transformers BTW) I hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything and the cybertronian language (**Bold writing**) is Bulgarian just for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 2: Secret Unlocked  
_

-Ohio, Nevada. Date: Unknown. Base of Operations: The Autobot Bunker. Leader: Optimus Prime. Human liaison: General Ross-

"Ground Bridge is now unlocked." A gray haired man says into his com-link to Optimus, below him are 5 diffrent vehicles ranging from moterbikes to planes.  
**"Hey Bee do you think the Sparkling could be another car?" **A white Chevy convertable says to a yellow Camaro. The yellow Camaro just beeps to say **'I do not know!'  
"I hope the Sparkling is a car, it be great to race another car." **the white Chevy says reving his engine.  
"Ratchet welcome back." the gray haired man says bowing to the medic of the Autobots.  
**"Glad to be back Norman, did the 'others' annoy you?" **Ratchet asks still in his ambulance form.  
"They were asking about the Sparkling, did you find him?" Norman asks running his fingers through his gray hair.  
**"We did, we need to see the Cube though." **Ratchet says as Optimus drives through the Ground Bridge still in his semi-truck form.  
"Problems Optimus?" Norman asks.  
**"None, the Cube will awaken the Sparkling." **Optimus says driving pass Norman and the waiting Autobots.  
**"Awww man." **the Chevy moans transforming into his bot form to work off some of his anger.  
"What is up Nemesis?" Norman asks the white Chevy.  
**"Prime gets to ****choose the Sparkling's protoform when he touches the Cube. If I know Prime he'll pick a slow vehicle**.**" **Nemesis says puching a huge punching bag.  
"Prime may let the Sparkling choose." Norman says watching Nemesis puch the bag again.  
**"Prime may, but I would not hold my breath." **Nemesis says punching the bag clean off the indestructible chain.  
"Wow." Norman says shocked.  
**"Should have made it stronger." **Nemesis says changing into his white Chevy form and races outside the Autobot bunker.  
'Nemesis.' Norman thinks shaking his head as Bumblebee drives up next to Norman.  
"Go, keep an eye on your brother Bee." Norman says watching Bumblebee follow after Nemesis.

-Prime's POV-

"What is the Cube?" Harry asks from inside Optimus.  
**"****Before time began, there was... the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born.**" Optimus says driving deeper into the Bunker.  
"Do you really think I'm one of you?" Harry asks.  
**"We do not think, we know." **Optimus says stopping at a large door, carved into the door is symbols that Harry can't read.  
**"It is our language." **Optimus says almost reading Harry's mind.  
"I can't understand it." Harry says looking at the symbols confused.  
**"You will, the Cube is behind this door." **Optimus says flashing his lights twice at the door; with a groan of gears the door lifts slowly. Strange noise fills Harry's ears as the door unlocks to the Cube.  
**"You can hear that can't you?" **Optimus asks.  
"I can, what is it?" Harry asks trying to cover his ears.  
**"It is the Life Link all who come in contact with the Allspark can hear it, all but humans." **Optimus says opening his door.  
**"Out Sparkling." **Optimus says as Harry leaves the cab of Optimus who transforms back into his bot form.  
_**"Здравейте пенливи./Hello Sparkling." **_The Cube AKA The Allspark says in both Cybertronian and English.  
"How can I understand you?" Harry asks.  
_**"Точно като Optimus I сканиране, изтеглете и промяна ми изказване, така всички ми разбира ми."/"Just like Optimus I scan, download and change my speach so all my understand me.**_**" **The Allspark says.  
"Am I one of you a Cybertronian?" Harry asks.  
_**"Да!"/"Yes!" **_The Allspark says.  
"Who am I?" Harry asks.  
_**"Можете са двете Хари Потър и един от нас."/"You are both Harry Potter and one of us." **_The Allspark says.  
**"The Allspark speaks the truth, unlike the Headmaster." **Optimus says.  
"You meen Dumbledore?" Harry asks.  
**"The very same, he has been playing with your mind Sparkling and hiding your energy from us." **Optimus says shocking Harry.  
"He... WHAT!" Harry says annoyed his magic explodes inside him.  
**"The Wizard has lied to you all you life." **Optimus says.  
_**"Премиерът говори на истината пенливи, че човек е лъже. Той е напълнен главата ви с лъжи. Така наречените лидер на светлината, Decepticons са по-надеждни и след това го."/"Prime speaks the truth Sparkling, that man is a cheat. He has filled your head with lies. So called leader of the Light, the Decepticons are more trustworthy then him." **_The Allspark says.  
"Why?" Harry asks.  
**"He wanted a weapon, what better weapon then a machine that can't die by magical terms." **Optimus says.  
"I'm a lie, I'm.. who am I?" Harry asks.  
**"You are us, you are family. You are Windcharger." **Optimus says.  
"Windcharger?" Harry asks.  
**"I... it would be the name of my child, my Sparkling." **Optimus says shocking Harry.  
"Y-Your Sparkling?" Harry asks.  
_**"Премиерът, сигурни ли сте?"/"Prime, are you sure?" **_The Allspark asks.  
**"I am, do it activate his T-cog." **Optimus says as a green beam of light strikes Harry in the chest.  
"What the **Пъкъл**. What did I just say?" Harry asks confused as a great pain strikes his chest after the beam had vanished, gripping his chest Harry falls to his knees in pain.  
**"Windcharger be calm." **Optimus says as Harry's breathing becomes slower and slower.  
"Optimus, what is **Ще** on?" Harry asks as his glasses fall from his face onto the ground.  
**"Let the change happen." **Optimus says.  
"I am in **Толкова много болка**." Harry says as tears fall from his eyes.  
_**"Все още са млади, това ще бъде над във възможно най-кратък срок."/"Be still young one, it will be over soon." **_The Allspark says as Harry falls to the floor out cold.

-END-

CLIFFHANGER


	3. Chapter 3

The Spark of the Wizard

A short story I have wanted to grace you all with; it's home: the darkest parts of my vault. It is a crossover between Harry Potter (Duh) and Transformers. Why? For I have been putting off stories after stories on this fan-base (Transformers BTW) I hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything and the cybertronian language (**Bold writing**) is Bulgarian just for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

_Chapter 3: Who am I?  
_

Darkness, that is all Harry knew when he faced the endless void. His wand griped tightly in his hand as he faced off with a figure made of metal.

**"Why do you fight me?" **The figure asks in a clam tone.  
"I don't know, all I know is awoke here with no memory of who I am. Just a name; Harry and this stick." Harry says gripping the wand tighter.  
**"Your Harry?" **The figure asks tilting it's head with a whrill of pistons.  
"I am.. I think." Harry says.  
**"Well Harry I am Cube, the Allspark and life to all Cybertronians." **Cube says calming Harry somewhat.  
"I know that word... how do I know that word?" Harry asks.  
**"You are changing Sparkling, your one of my creations sent to earth before the war. Not much is know of you but a Prime, the last Prime has claimed you as his son." **Cube says watching Harry drop the wand to the hard metal ground with a thud.  
"I.. my head.. I see fire and pain." Harry says gripping his head.  
**"Be still Sparkling, your changing. Your old memories are returning." **Cube says reaching it's hand over Harry's hair.  
"Who am I?" Harry asks tears falling from his eyes.  
**"You are ****Windcharger an Autobot!"** Cube says with a happy tone.  
"Windcharger.. Optimus." Harry shouts looking around the empty plains that surround him.  
**"You remember now?" **Cube asks.  
"I am Windcharger, I am Autobot." Windcharger/Harry says as his human form vanishes leaving behind a gray machine without armor; green optics stare up at the Allspark.  
**"You have accepted your Sparkling form. Welcome to your new life ****Windcharger." **Cube says vanishing from the empty surroundings.  
"Wait!" Windcharger says as he fades from the empty world.

With a jolt Windcharger awakes strapped to a white table with wires from his chest stretching to a machine.

"Ah I see your finaly awake young one." Ratchet says tapping Windcharger on the head with a pen.  
"Hello." Windcharger says.  
"You shocked us little one, Optimus will be here soon." Ratchet says removing the straps from Windcharger.  
"I want to see, I know I've changed." Windcharger says looking up into the kind optics of Ratchet.  
"Very well." Ratchet says pointing towards a mirror; Windcharger stands with a wobble and walks towards the mirror with worry. Arriving at the mirror his releflection calms the young bot somewhat; His green optics scan his gray tiny armorless form.  
"Sparkling?" Optimus's voice comes from behind Windcharger.  
"Optimus." Windcharger says turning to the huge bot behind him.  
"You look fantastic, how do you feel?" Optimus asks.  
"A little bit stiff, but everything seems to be working." Windcharger says blinking his optics.  
"You are perfect... I would like to call you my son Windcharger.. That is if you would have me." Optimus asks.  
"Of course, you saved me from the twit." Windcharger says folding his arms over his chest.  
"My son." Optimus says kneeling down to Windcharger's level.  
"Dad." Windcharger says climbing into Optimus's chest.

-END-


End file.
